Happy Ending
by mspotatoe
Summary: It all started after Light and L discover a fanfiction about themselves. More stupidity follow…can their story end with a happy ending after all? L/Light


Happy Ending

Summary: It all started when Light and L discover fanfiction about themselves. More stupidity follow…can their story end with a happy ending after all? L/Light

* * *

A/N: Pardon the bad English, it's not my first language (obviously ._.)

I don't own these boys or death note!

* * *

Silence was becoming very rare ever since he handcuffed himself with Light Yagami.

The younger male had made it a habit to complain or gossip about everything on daily basis. Literally _everything_—from how hard the case is to how disturbing L crouching position is to how hot Robert Pattinson is and recently he had complained about Matsuda's disturbing banana perfume. Basically the boy just complained about _everything_ L didn't give a damn of, but as much as he hinted him to stop babbling he never did pick it up. So silence was rarely given…but today, L noticed, was slightly different.

Instead of presented by a rambling young Yagami he found the boy in question sat calmly on his seat, engrossed in whatever it is displayed on his computer screen. L didn't bother to look, afraid of making eye contact just in case Light would pick it up as an invitation to chat. So he swiveled back to his seat, happily digging a chocolate cheesecake, savoring the taste and the silence. Mmmm. Silence, at last…

But of course it didn't last long.

Just as he finished the cake and set the plate aside he heard Light squealed.

_Squealed_.

And it's followed by a slightly high-pitched, wailing "Ryuzaki!"

Sighing, L scooted a little bit to his side, not really interested to what causing the boy to act like that but kind of curious too. He hoped it's not some trivia Hollywood facts again though…last time the boy showed him Pixie Lott and her hairy armpit the detective was not in the slightest amused.

"What is it, Light-kun?"

"Look at this!" Light exclaimed, face filled in something akin to horror. "They wrote a fanfiction about us!"

"Huh?"

"Just look at it!"

_…Light stared at his lover with half-lidded eyes, heavy with thick lust. They glazed even more as L dove in to take the boy's left nipple to his mouth, suckling deeply and smirking as the brunette squirmed around him. A new wave of arousal wash over both of them as Light grinded their hips together, finger entwined and skin melt to each other, hot and sticky with sweat and…_

**_"Nonsense!" _**L screamed, yes, he screamed, whilst sending a deathly glare at the computer screen as if it just killed his grandmother. Some investigation members looked up but of course only Matsuda interested in such things. The young detective quickly shuffled to their side, asking, "What is it that's nonsense, Ryuzaki-san?"

"This!" the answer came from Light, who's as furious as L but for some reason blushing too. Interesting, L thought. "They wrote a fanfiction about us!" the boy whined.

"…oh…" was Matsuda only answer before he elaborated, "Oh I've known this thing for quite some time now! In fact me and Misa-misa love to talk about this! We and the rest of the fanboys and fangirls always argue over who is uke and seme though…But I think it might be—"

"Wow, wow, wait!" Light interrupted and L gave him an annoyed glance. For once Matsuda's talking had actually caught his interest and Light just _had_ to shut him up. "What do you mean for quite some time? And Misa? Shouldn't she be like, jealous or something? And what is an uke and seme? How do you even know?!"

Matsuda blushed sheepishly. "Well…I suppose Misa-misa is a yaoi fangirl…uhm…" he let out a nervous cough. "And as for uke and seme, well…you know there's the 'girly' one in a homosexual relationship, right? It's called the uke…and the seme is the aggressive one…yeah…"

Both Light and L stared at the young detective as if he'd just grown a second nose.

"…you mean the top and the bottom?"

Matsuda nodded.

"That's bullshit! Of course I'm the top!" Light exclaimed while L snorted.

"Of course you are, Light-kun. Your fashion sense tells that much." He remarked. Light glared whilst looking down at his attire.

"What? There's nothing wrong with it, I'm fabulous like usual!"

L gave another snort. "That is what's wrong, Light-kun. You are _fabulous_. Even your word screams uke all over."

"It's not! And you're one to talk, Ryuzaki. Your figure is soooo lithe like a little girl. If there's the uke between us, it would be you!"

"No it would not. Despite my appearances I can easily manhandle Light-kun if I wanted to. Light-kun on the other hand care so much about his beauty even more than Misa-san does. He owns at least thirty different kind of cosmetics." L drawled in his usual monotone voice.

"And? I'm just looking after my appearances, unlike _some_!"

"…and it makes him girly."

"NO! Your skin is so pale, like snow white. Girly princess!" Light childishly retorted.

"It is natural. Unlike _some_, I do not want to have a tan." L smirked as he saw Light's eyes narrowed, obviously insulted. "Which brought me to the point. Light-kun is obsessed after his look just like a girl, what with the cosmetics and tans and so on. Hence the percentage of him being uke increased dramatically."

"I'm just metrosexual!"

"Sure, Light-kun…"

"It's true! Every girl like me!"

"But you do not like them."

"That doesn't make me uke. I'm macho!"

"Light-kun keens to gossip about everything, how does that make him macho?"

Light crossed his arms around his chest and give an angry 'hmph'.

"Personally I think Light-kun is uke too…" Matsuda who apparently had been forgotten muttered. L smirked even wider as Light threw tantrum at the other man, and eventually the whole scene caught the other members' interest as well.

"What's going on here?" Aizawa piped up.

"Nothing unusual, Aizawa-san. Light-kun and I are arguing again." L explained with a dramatic sigh. "Say, if Light-kun and I hypothetically form a homosexual relationship between us, who would be the top?"

Aizawa's face was priceless. His afro shook so bad L thought it'd cause a tsunami. The others were jaw-dropped as well, especially Soichirou-san. Oh well…

"Ryuzaki!" the chief exclaimed, face reddened with shame and fury. "Why did you say that? That's inappropriate!"

Light gave his dad a thumb up. "And don't forget to vote for me! I'm a top!"

"Shut up, Light-kun." L said whilst ignoring the boy's glare. "I did say it is hypothetically, Yagami-san. Neither Light-kun nor I have the intention to bond romantically or sexually. I am merely asking to end this argue faster. "

Soichirou coughed. "Well…" he started, and Light stared at him expectantly. "If hypothetically so, then I would say…Ryuzaki is top."

"WHAT? DAD! _TRAITOR_!"

L smirked at the boy's whine. "That's two for me, Light-kun. Anyone else interested to vote?"

"I'll go for Ryuzaki!" said Ide. Light glared at him of course, hoping he was _indeed_ Kira just to strangle him—oh no, he has way better ideas to make sure their death would be slow and oh so painful. Stab him with a fork maybe? Or gag him with his underwear...no, too kinky.

He was not Kira though. So he whipped his head to Aizawa's direction, who's still frozen in shock. Funny, in this state Light swore the man looks like a golden fish. With afro. Which is not cool at all.

"And you, Aizawa-san?"

The man gave Light a startled look and, realizing Light was one hundred percent ready to kill him, eventually rasped out, "Uhm…it's you, Light-san?"

The brunette was on the verge of giving a victory dance but held himself back. Macho, Light, macho! He chanted on his head repeatedly. He gave L a satisfied smirk but the detective was not amused.

"Light-kun threatened Aizawa-san."

"What? I barely say anything!"

"Your eyes say it all…" L sulked, and for a moment Light swore he's pouting as well. "However it would not change anything. I have three voices already whilst Light-kun only has, illegitimately, one. Let's get this over with already."

"No, wait!" Light said hurriedly, not wanting to lose. "There are still Misa and Watari!"

"Misa-san would probably agree with Matsuda-san, which gives me even more score." L stated matter-of-factly. "And as for Watari, why would he even vote for you?"

Light, defeated, only slump on his seat and pout. He gave the detective (and the rest of the team) silence treatment for the rest of the day which L accepted wholeheartedly. If he had known shutting the boy up would be this easy he would do this since a long, long time ago…

* * *

Even though L had enjoyed his silent day he felt something missing as the boy dragged the silence at night as well. Usually Light would babble about his childhood before he went to sleep, but now the brunette just glare at his monitor that he brought to the bed with him. L sighed.

"You must forgive us for stating the truth, Light-kun."

Wrong move. Light flipped him off and turn to his laptop again. But L was just as stubborn.

"What are you doing, Light-kun?" he silently breathed out right to the boy's ears and tried to peek at the screen. Light did his best to both cover the screen and his blushing face, and since he didn't have any extra hands he eventually ended up covering only his face and the screen was clear for L to see.

"…A pool? Still about who is the top and bottom?"

Light gave him a glare from under his hands. "Yes! I wouldn't back off so easily!"

L stared at him for a long time that the boy blushed even more, before returning back to his side of the bed. Light breathed a sigh of relief.

"Light-kun does know every IP address was recorded so he can only vote once?"

_Shit_. "Of course! I don't need to vote more than once anyway, people would do that for me!"

"…very well."

Not more than five minutes after that the boy let out a very long yawn, closing his laptop before snuggling to his blanket. L stared at him for one more minute to make sure he's sleeping already, and typed the address where the pool was made.

So, who's the seme?

He proudly voted for himself.

* * *

So? Anyone wants to vote as well? I personally prefer Light to be uke. Always uke :3

**Light**: TRAITOR!

Anyway, review please x3


End file.
